Little Bit of Freedom
by KuzanGuy
Summary: <html><head></head>Daenerys had lived her life controlled by her brother. A tentative attempt to gain a little bit of freedom in her life alters the course of her life, and that of the world. After all, freedom always comes with a cost. DaenerysXNarutoXHarem!</html>


**Finally decided to try my hand at writing a story, and have been on a bit of a Game of Thrones rave as of late. Love Naruto as well, so decided to do a Naruto/GoT story.**

**One of my favorite characters in Game of Thrones is Daenerys, and there seems to be a lack of stories in this crossover that include her in any meaningful way. So I decided to make her one of the central characters in this story. This chapter focuses almost solely on her. So here it is.**

* * *

><p>Daenerys had found the secret passage by accident. She had simply been exploring her room. She had managed to trip over her own feet, and had desperately grabbed onto some stone ornament to prevent herself from falling down. The stone ornament had held, but mysteriously slid down a few inches. Part of the wall had then slid open to reveal a tunnel.<p>

Daenerys stared at the tunnel with wide eyes. She certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen. Now she had to decide what to do.

She looked over at the door with a slight bit of fear. Her brother, Viserys, had brought her here. The Free City of Lys. He had found a wealthy merchant he claimed had some sense, which meant he believed he could gain money from the man. It wasn't anything new. Daenerys had grown used to travelling through the Free Cities ever since she and her brother had been thrown from their house in Braavos. This was her first time being in Lys though.

She knew she shouldn't enter the tunnel. Her brother would be furious. This had to be an accident. A long forgotten tunnel even the owner wasn't aware of. No other way would she have been put in this room. She should do the safe thing and forget about the tunnel entirely.

Daenerys bit her lip as she looked back at the tunnel though. She really was curious…It shouldn't hurt just to explore the tunnel a bit, right? Viserys would never know.

Despite knowing she shouldn't, Daenerys stepped into the tunnel. First there were a number of steps that she had to go down, then a long tunnel. The tunnel quickly grew dark. Daenerys felt a growing fear, but pressed on while running her hands along the wall to keep herself straight. The tunnel turned abruptly before going straight once again. Finally, in complete darkness, Daenerys came to a dead end. A flash of terror as she imagined that it was a trap. That the entrance had closed behind her. Luckily, her hands soon came upon what she could tell was a ladder. Hesitantly, she started climbing. Only a few steps up, she found the ceiling. Knowing there must be an exit, she pressed against the stone. True to her belief, she felt it giving, a few cracks starting to peek light. Finally it was removed entirely, showing a square opening. She quickly poked her head through it.

Daenerys felt wonder as she saw where she was. _She was outside._ The opening let out just outside the walls of the manse of the merchant prince she and her brother were staying at.

Daenerys once again wondered what to do. Her brother would be raging if he came to find her room empty. He'd very likely beat her. For her to leave his sphere of influence would be inexcusable to him.

She also couldn't deny that she feared leaving that sphere of influence for her own reasons as well. Daenerys only had her brother. He was her only family. He was temperamental and oftentimes violent, but he was still her sole source of protection in a world she knew little about. Viserys had made sure she lived her life in relative comfort and safety. It was surely a cage, but it was still all she knew. The opportunity to venture out of that cage was as terrifying as it was exciting.

Despite her fear, Daenerys clambered out of the hole in the ground without thought. Her body moved on its own when presented the chance to explore the world she had long remained ignorant of. At the chance to gain just a slight bit of freedom.

_What was the harm?_

* * *

><p>Daenerys looked around her in wonder. She had been wandering around Lys for twenty minutes now, and her head hadn't stopped looking around frantically for a moment. All the sights. The sounds. The smells. It was all so new to her.<p>

Lys was a city covering numerous close islands, although there were three main islands. Many of the largest and most beautiful buildings were carved directly from the white stone of the islands. The smaller and poorer houses were built from brick. It made it easy to tell the rich and poor areas of the city apart. The rich areas composed of beautiful, glittering buildings of white. The poor areas were duller reds and browns.

Possibly the largest area of the islands were the docks. Each islands had massive docks that extended out to see. Some parts the docks of different islands were close to connecting, the docks were so expansive. Only natural, since Lys was a natural trading center in Essos.

Daenerys was currently wandering through a market in a poorer area of town. It was certainly a new experience for Daenerys. Viserys usually made her ride in covered carriages when out in public, and they always went through richer areas. Being amidst the crowds of the market was unlike anything Daenerys had experienced before.

It all suddenly took a downturn when Daenerys found her arm suddenly griped painfully hard by a uniformed man. The man then yelled loudly, "I saw you, thief. I saw you steal that jewelry. To the dungeons with you."

Daenerys didn't even attempt to fruitlessly struggle against the much larger man. She was too busy being shocked to even consider fighting. She hadn't stolen. She wasn't even wearing jewelry, just a fine white dress.

Her confusion only increased when she saw the pitying looks many of the people around were sending her. It was weird. People weren't supposed to pity thieves.

Finally recovering slightly, Daenerys tried to protest, "S-Sir, I-I didn't steal anything. I s-swear."

"Quiet, cunt. You don't get to speak," the guard grunted out nastily. Daenerys was naturally shocked, since she hadn't ever been spoken to like that before. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak again, the guard cursed. Spinning to face her, he lifted a hand to slap her as she spat, "I said shut your whore hole, cu-Ghe!"

Daenerys had naturally flinched and closed her eyes when he saw him raise his hand, having grown used to it with Viserys. When no hit came and that wet sounding gurgle sounded out instead, Daenerys hesitantly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped when she saw the guard clasping at his neck, where a knife protruded.

She only became aware of the presence beside her when it draped an arm around her shoulders. The person then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to get out of here quickly. Don't scream or struggle. Just follow."

The person then reached forward with his free arm to rip the knife out of the guard's neck, finally causing the guard to fall to the ground. The figure then quickly started walking, his arm dragging Daenerys along with him. Daenerys was scared and confused, but followed without protest. She had retreated within herself. It was something she had learned to do when Viserys was in one of his moods. Just close her mouth, smother any fear, follow his orders, and endure anything that might happen. It was why Daenerys had followed the guard for so long before trying to say anything. She had been conditioned to just lower her head and follow any orders she had been given. She certainly wasn't going to question or fight the man she had just seen kill someone.

They had been in the market when the kill had happened. Off to the side, but still in the market. Ten seconds after the two had walked away, Daenerys heard the screams that indicated people had finally noticed the body. They didn't stop though. Daenerys was lead through a twisting path that took them through multiple back alleys. All the while silence engulfed them.

After ten minutes, they came to a halt. They had reached a back alley that opened up to create a small clearing between buildings that couldn't be seen from any streets or windows. It was as close to isolated as you could get in a city while outside.

"New to Lys, huh?" the person beside her asked as he let her go to walk forward. He was wearing a black cloak that covered himself from Daenerys' eyes.

"Yes," Daenerys answered automatically.

"No surprise. Only a tourist would gawk like you had been doing, and only someone who doesn't know better would go walking around alone with your looks," the person commented casually. Daenerys absently noted the person had a husky quality in his accent. It _was _Lysene, but different from what she heard from most Lysene she had talked to before. It was an accent some of the more attractive servants seemed to have. There was something strangely sensual and pleasurable about their voices. It was like they were trying to seduce you with the sound of their voices alone. Daenerys noted all this in the back of her head, of course.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't sir me," the person immediately said. "I'm not much into formalities."

His words were characterized by his removal of his cloak, revealing himself to Daenerys' eyes. She was shocked to see that he wasn't much older than her own thirteen years. Maybe a year or two older. He had a messy head of the brightest blonde hair Daenerys had ever seen. It was like every hair was a strand of gold. Daenerys also noticed it had a faint silver sheen. It was held back by a simple black cloth he used as a headband. He had purple eyes, although the two eyes were different shades. The left eye was a bit closer to blue, and the right was pure amethyst. His other facial features were high cheekbones, fair skin, and long eyelashes. Daenerys thought he was a bit feminine. He actually resembled her brother slightly. His jawline and the broadness of his face differed though. He was clearly more masculine than Viserys was, despite his several feminine features. Daenerys thought he was handsome.

He also stood half a head taller than Daenerys, although that didn't say much since she had always been on the short side. He was dressed in simply black clothing. The type of thing any commoner would be seen wearing. The only unusual parts were the pieces of hardened leather that had been sowed onto certain key areas, turning it into light armor. Daenerys couldn't find the blade he had used to kill the guard, showing he must have several hidden pockets.

Daenerys took in his appearance cautiously. She wasn't sure how to react. Should she be reassured that he was around her age or should she be terrified that someone only a bit older than her could so easily kill a man?

The boy must have guessed her thoughts, as he smiled as he told her amiably, "No need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Daenerys involuntarily relaxed. While he could be lying, she couldn't help but trust his smile. The easy way his face fell into a grin and the glint of his eyes…It just looked honest.

Daenerys even worked up the courage to ask timidly, "What did you mean before by 'your looks'?"

"Valyrian looks," the boy answered immediately, like it was obvious. Giving her a quick once over, he added nonchalantly, "It doesn't help that you are very pretty."

Daenerys blushed at his words and quickly changed the subject by asking, "Why did you kill that guard?"

The boy scowled at that, and Daenerys flinched slightly at the cold look in his eyes. He then spat out, "Because he was corrupt trash."

"What do you mean?"

The boy looked at her seriously for several seconds before sighing. He then muttered, "Guess I must explain it all to you. So you don't make the same mistake again."

Looking her in the eyes, he asked bluntly, "Do you know what Lys is known for?"

"Uh…" Daenerys muttered, unsure.

"Our pleasure houses," the boy informed her bluntly before continuing, "Lysene whores and pleasure-slaves are regarded as the most beautiful and skilled in the world. Half the rich in the city have made their fortune from it. I hope you do realize that slaves are legal in Lys, right?"

"Yeah," Daenerys answered timidly. While she certainly wasn't fond of the idea of slavery, she really hadn't had much experience with it herself.

Nodding, Naruto explained to her, "Slaves are everywhere here. It is one of the greatest sources of income in Lys, along with our whores and pleasure houses. It was inevitable that the two would eventually be combined. Whores have to receive a wage, and are independent. Slaves are only property. Once bought, the only expense they cost is to feed and clothe them. Profit wise, slaves are the preferred choice. So there are many, many people in Lys who are looking to buy people as slaves, to be trained as pleasure-slaves. Naturally there are slaves brought from abroad, but there are also slaves from Lys itself. Whenever attractive children are found, slavers will make offers to their families. These children are then trained as pleasure-slaves. Naturally, not every family accepts these offers. Some families refuse to sell their children even if they are starving and others have the financial stability to ignore such offers."

"Pleasure houses are always looking for people though. Because of this need, a number of unethical practices are used. What happened to you is one. Slavers are allowed to buy criminals as slaves. So slavers bribe guardsmen. When one of these guards locate an attractive person, they accuse that person of a crime. Drag them off immediately to throw them in the dungeon. They then send a message to their employer. That slaver will then go to the dungeons, and buys that person up as quickly as possible. The arrest and transaction papers will then be thrown in the nearest fire. The slaver will drag the person to the nearest pleasure house, and then it is done. Quick and traceless. Any relatives won't be able to do a thing. The person will have just 'disappeared'. If I hadn't killed that guardsmen, you'd have been in a basement below a pleasure house before sundown. You'd be 'trained' in secret until they know any relatives have left or given up on you. Then, depending on how beautiful and skilled you are, you'd either end up a common pleasure-slave to anyone with enough gold to pay to 'enjoy' you or being sold as a personal concubine to some rich asshole too fat to see his own feet."

Daenerys stared at the boy in horror, her mouth open in shock. She finally protested, "B-But that's awful. How can they do that?!"

Naruto just shrugged as he replied passively, "It is the way of Lys. The city is ruled by money, and most of those with money earned that money off the backs of slaves and whores. You think they care about the victims. The guard gets a nice, fat bribe. The city gets the cost of the criminal. The slaver and pleasure house got a new pleasure-slave. The only 'casualty' was the person who was enslaved. To the kind of amoral dicks that rule this city, it is good business."

"How can you not be outraged by this?" Daenerys demanded, mad about his blasé attitude towards it.

The boy's eyes immediately sharpened, and Daenerys was once again reminded that this person had killed a guard like nothing. She stiffened as he hissed out, "You think you understand my outrage about all this. You can't even grasp how utterly pissed off I am by all this. I saved you from that fate. I _lived_ that fate."

Daenerys gulped in slight fear before she somehow managed to gather the courage to ask, "Y-You were a…slave?"

The boy looked away petulantly for several seconds before admitting without looking at her, "I don't remember my parents or origin. My first memory is when I was six, when I was sent to the pleasure house."

"You were just six?" Daenerys questioned in disbelief. "How could they do that to a six year old?"

The boy just shrugged as he told her bluntly, "Plenty of people have a fetish for little boys. My looks didn't help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that I am Valyrian," the boy told her. "The blood of Valyria runs strong in Lys. Valyrians are rare and usually beautiful. That makes them a much desired target as pleasure-slaves. Half the whores and pleasure-slaves in Lys have silver-gold hair and purple eyes. That's because every damned person with those features are targeted by slavers here."

Most Lysene were tall, fair of skin, with blonde hair and blue eyes. This was due to their diluted Valyrian blood. Then there are those with stronger Valyrian blood. 'True' Valyrians were characterized by their extremely fair skin, purple eyes, and silver-gold hair. Like Daenerys or the boy. Daenerys had violet eyes, and her hair was silver with a golden hue. The boy had his slightly different purple eyes, and was blonde with a silver sheen.

Shrugging away his clear discomfort, the boy looked at Daenerys as he informed her, "Which is why wandering around as you were was such a stupid thing to do. Someone with your looks is the preferred target of scum like slavers and corrupt guardsmen. Be careful from now on. Only go out with company. Preferably, leave this rotten city as quickly as possible. The guardsmen routine is not the only method slavers have developed. If you catch the eye of the wrong slaver, they'll do whatever they can to get you."

Shaking her head sadly, Daenerys informed him, "I'm here with my brother. We won't leave till he decides to."

"Then stay inside as much as possible till you two leave," the boy told her seriously. Looking around, he eventually told her, "I'll escort you back to wherever you are staying. Just to be safe."

Daenerys hesitated at that. Not only did she still not really know the person before her, but part of her didn't want to go back quite yet. This was her first taste of freedom, and she was finding it thoroughly addicting. Her enthusiasm was quickly dimmed though when she remembered what almost happened to her. She really had no desire to be forced into slavery.

So she gave a shaky nod as she said, "T-Thanks. I would appreciate it."

"So where are you staying? Near the docks?" The boy questioned.

"No. My brother managed to convince someone to let us stay with them," Daenerys answered.

"Then lead the way."

Daenerys did just that, although it wasn't an easy task. Turns out she hadn't quite been watching where she was going, being too distracted with all the sights she had been seeing. Even after the boy lead her back to where he had killed the guard, she had trouble working her way backwards. After nearly an hour she finally worked her way back to the general area of the manse her and Viserys were staying at.

"I see you're richer than I expected. I figured you to be the daughter of a trader stopping by to sell wares," the boy commented warily as he looked around at the large and extravagant houses around them.

Daenerys quickly shook her head as she confessed, "No. We don't have…anything really. My brother just…knows a lot of people."

She really didn't want to explain how she and her brother were the last of House Targaryen. She didn't want to say how her brother went all over the Free Cities, fruitlessly trying to raise support to regain the Iron Throne. That her brother was the 'Beggar King'. Not only was all that extremely personal, but Daenerys still didn't quite trust the boy with her. While he had yet to harm her in any way, the opposite in fact, but she really didn't know anything about him…Actually, she didn't even know his name.

With that thought, Daenerys turned to the boy and commented, "I never got your name."

The boy blinked in surprise for several seconds before exclaiming, "Huh? I guess I did forget to introduce myself. Better rectify that." The boy turned to Daenerys and gave her a deep bow. He then grabbed her hand and boldly kissed it as he announced, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Freedom fighter of Lys."

Blushing slightly at the courtly mannerisms of the boy, Daenerys couldn't help but ask, "Freedom fighter?"

'Naruto' shrugged as he explained nonchalantly, "Yep. Let's just say you aren't the first person I've rescued from slavery. Even gotten something of a reputation. Personally, I call myself The Fox. Somehow the common folk and slaves started calling me the Valyrian Fox though. To the slavers I've pissed off I'm in the vein of 'that little shit.'" Daenerys giggled slightly at that. Naruto's grin widened at that, and he asked, "So am I lucky enough to be allowed to know your name?"

"Dany," Daenerys blurted out without thought. She couldn't tell him her real name. Dany was the first thing that came to mind.

"No last name?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Daenerys just shook her head silently, so Naruto shrugged and commented, "Alright then. Do you need to escort you any further?"

"No. I can go the rest of the way myself," Daenerys told him, thankful he had brought it up. She could already see the manse she and her brother were staying at, and she didn't exactly want him to see the tunnel that showed she had snuck out.

"Okay," Naruto said as he turned and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder at Daenerys with a smile as he yelled back, "Be careful from now on. I won't always be there to save you."

He then seemed to disappear before Daenerys eyes as he effortlessly melded into the nearby crowds. Daenerys blinked and tried searching for him, but it was fruitless. She couldn't catch a single glimpse of the interesting boy who had saved her.

Finally Daenerys turned away. She quickly went to where the tunnel came out. Carefully prying the stone from the entrance, she climbed in. A minute later she was back in her room, where she had started before her impromptu adventure. She eventually figured out how to close the passage. She then turned back to scan her room. Not sure what to do, she finally decided to take a bath. While there were no noticeable signs that she had gone out, that she could detect at least, it was better to be safe than sorry. She couldn't let Viserys even suspect that she had gone outside.

* * *

><p>Daenerys decided she didn't like Don Vanar.<p>

Don Vanar was one of the numerous 'merchant princes' of Lys. It basically meant that he had more money than he could spend in ten lifetimes. Enough that he could singlehandedly buy an army of sellswords with plenty leftover. Naturally, it was the latter that her brother was interested in.

Daenerys thought he looked like a man ruled by his own greed and gluttony. He had a shaved head, and his face was clean-shaven as well. He was a large man, in both height and weight. He was well over six feet tall, and his body had long turned corpulent from years of living in complete luxury. His puffy face was sweating slightly, and his loose and open clothing also showed the rest of his body was sweating as well. Thankfully, the man seemed to have doused himself in perfume to cover his own body odor. He still smelled far too sweet and flowery for Daenerys taste, but at least she didn't have to smell sweaty, fat man. Otherwise, his appearance was opulent to an outlandish degree. His top was covered by a vest that appeared to be made of gold threads. His fingers all had expensive looking rings.

Daenerys had been called down to eat dinner several hours after returning from her little excursion. She was currently dressed in a fine, silk dress Viserys had chosen for her. It was a light purple color, to highlight her eyes which were just a slightly darker violet.

Viserys was naturally attending as well. He was wearing white clothing that highlighted his silver hair well. Viserys was actually quite handsome. Unfortunately, his attitude was far less attractive. Right now he was talking to Don, trying to get the merchant prince to sponsor their insurrection to retake the Iron Throne. Despite asking for help from the man, the way Viserys was talking clearly indicated he believed himself superior to the merchant prince. He was practically demanding help from the man. Daenerys doubted they'd be leaving this mansion with any aid, like the dozens of other potential benefactors Viserys had tried to negotiate with.

What made Daenerys truly uncomfortable was the way the man was looking at her. The man was barely paying Viserys any attention. His eyes were fixed on her. Daenerys had grown used to people examining her. As one of the last Targaryen remaining, she was a unique marvel to many people. Part of her even admitted it might be her looks that draw attention, but she preferred not to think about people three times her age ogling her.

Daenerys attention was drawn by the voice of an extremely attractive servant as she served Viserys. It had the same husky quality Naruto had. Deciding to make use of their host's attention being on her, Daenerys questioned, "Excuse me, Lord Vanar. I was curious about something. I've noticed a few of the servants have…not exactly an accent, but an odd tone to their voices."

"Ah, you have good ears, Lady Targaryen," Don Vanar remarked with a small smile. Viserys looked displeased that Daenerys had drawn the host's attention away from him, but Don didn't seem to care. He just smiled at Daenerys indulgently as he explained, "What you refer to is often referred to as a 'bedroom voice.' It may not seem like much in regular conversation, but it is very…pleasant in the bedroom. All of the highest quality pleasure slaves have them. You can always tell a pleasure-slave by their voice."

Daenerys nodded at that information. Naruto had claimed to have been a pleasure-slave. She quickly asked, "How is it done though? It can't just be voice lessons, otherwise they could choose to do it or not."

"Poison," Don announced nonchalantly to the shocked Daenerys. He calmly elaborated, "Not a lot, mind you. Some poison made from a common flower. The roots can be ground up into a dust. Whoever consumes the dust then throws up, and is victim to an aching throat. Supposedly, overweight woman or men would use it to try and lose weight. Another effect eventually came to realization. When a person takes it daily for six months, their vocal chords are affected by the poison. Nothing seriously, but it produces that husky quality you speak of. Pleasure-slaves are given tea with the poison during their training. An unpleasant process, but with no long term affects besides the voice."

"I've noticed that many of your servants have it. Why would you be having pleasure-slaves doing common chores?" Daenerys asked in confusion, eyeing the woman who was serving them food.

"They might be pleasure-slaves, but they are still slaves. As expected of my line of work, I have many pleasure-slaves. I am but one man though, so they serve different tasks when my attention is elsewhere," Don stated.

"What do you mean by 'my line of work'?"

"I'm a slave trader," Don declared, acting as if there was absolutely nothing wrong. Daenerys eyes widened in surprise. "I control the majority of the slave trade between Lys and Volantis. Most of our slaves come from Volantis on my ships. I then sort them, and sell them to other slave traders to be sent to the other Free Cities. I also control a good portion of the pleasure-houses is Lys."

Daenerys tried to hide her disgust of the man in front of her. Her initial dislike of the man was quickly turning into loathing. Her feelings from her own brush with slavery were still fresh. To find out the man before her was one of the reasons she herself might have been turned into a slave was an unpleasant revelation.

None of her disgust showed on her face. Viserys had schooled Daenerys very well in being a passive girl with little to no personal opinions. Instead she timidly asked, "I h-hope business is going well."

"Yes, very well. I'm trying to arrange a very big deal right now, but the other party is being disagreeable," Don claimed with a shrug.

"No other problems? Just the usual business," Daenerys asked cautiously, fishing for confirmation about Naruto's claim about being a 'freedom fighter'.

Don shrugged before admitting, "A few snags here and there. About a year ago, some little shit started killing some of my agents. The other slavers have suffered similar losses, so I know it isn't someone trying to muscle in on my turf. I've even heard rumors about the person being a freedom fighter. One pops up every now and then. Pain in the asses, all of them. This one even seems to have gathered a small group to help him recently."

"I see," Daenerys mumbled quietly, taking in that information.

Don smirked though as he announced, "They won't be a problem for long. They've become a large enough problem that I placed a bounty on his head. As we speak, bounty hunters are probably searching the city. I have little doubt I'll soon have the person's head presented to me within weeks."

Daenerys stiffened at that. Thankfully, Viserys started conversing with Don again before the man could take notice of Daenerys' tension. Daenerys immediately tuned out their conversation.

She needed to warn Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Daenerys found a secret passage outside, and is saved by Naruto. Not a whole lot about Naruto this chapter, but the next chapter will explain Naruto's circumstances. How he is there, how much he remembers, his past in this world, what powers he has, etc. For now though, you'll have to be satisfied with Naruto being a mysterious freedom fighter.<strong>

**Please don't request people to be added to the harem. Daenerys is definitely in, and one other girl is in for certain. While it is almost certain a few more people will be in, I don't know who those girls will be. I don't want to force anything. As I write the story, I figure certain females will stand out as being close to Naruto. I don't have the entire story lined out. I'll sort of be making it up as I go. Filling in the spaces between the events I do have planned. So characters like Sansa, Margaery, and Arianne could end up important or completely unimportant to the story. We'll have to wait and see.**


End file.
